


Danganronpa: Hope/Despair

by PKMN_Trainer_Link



Series: Danganronpa Hope/Despair [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair for now at least, F/M, Pre Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKMN_Trainer_Link/pseuds/PKMN_Trainer_Link
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say opposites attract, well this seems to be true for Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Hope, when he began dating Junko Enoshima. He knows full well that she and her despair is bad for him, but he can't help it. Also Junko isn't as despair crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danganronpa: Hope/Despair

* * *

Makoto walked through the hallways annoyed as hell. His soaking wet clothes were like tape to his skin with his wet underwear riding up his butt. This is because a kid he hangs out with Kazuichi Soda pushed him into the pool as a prank He walked into his room. He then proceeded into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He let the hot water run down his face and sighed. As he finished up he got out off the shower and heard his doorbell ring. 

A cutesy voice soon followed, "Makoto-kun are you there?" That was his girlfriend Junko Enoshima. 

Makoto replied, "Just a minute Junko-kun." 

Junko faking a sad voice, "Your not going to make me wait long are you?" 

Makoto sighed, "No I won't." He sighed a second time as he finished putting on his hoodie. He walked over to the door and opened it. He saw a smiling Junko standing in front of him smiling. 

Junko in a babyish voice said, "Hey Makoto-kun don't tell me you forgot our date tonight." She wasn't happy Makoto could tell so he told her what had happened

Makoto said, "No I had to wash up because Kazuichi-san shoved me into the pool." Junko seemed to be calmed down by this and questioned no further. According to a few of their classmates they believe that Junko is not good for Makoto's Hope being the Ultimate Hope. This was due to the fact Junko seemed to be addicted to despair, but as they say opposites attract.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and did I do a good job


End file.
